In typical PTCA procedures, a guiding catheter is percutaneously introduced into the cardiovascular system of a patient through a vessel and advanced through therein until the distal end thereof is at a desired location in the vasculature. A guidewire and a dilatation catheter having a balloon on the distal end thereof are introduced through the guiding catheter with the guidewire sliding through the dilatation catheter. The guidewire is first advanced out of the guiding catheter into the patient's coronary vasculature and the dilatation catheter is advanced over the previously advanced guidewire until the dilatation balloon is properly positioned across the lesion. Once in position across the lesion, the flexible, expandable, preformed balloon is inflated to a predetermined size with a liquid or gas at relatively high pressures, such as greater than about four atmospheres, to radially compress the arthrosclerotic plaque of the lesion against the inside of the artery wall and thereby dilate the lumen of the artery. The balloon is then deflated to a small profile so that the dilatation catheter may be withdrawn from the patients vasculature and blood flow resumed through the dilated artery.
In angioplasty procedures of the kind described above, there may be restenosis of the artery, which either necessitates another angioplasty procedure, a surgical by-pass operation, or some method of repairing or strengthening the area. To prevent restenosis and strengthen the area, a physician can implant an intravascular prosthesis, called a stent, for maintaining vascular patency inside the artery at the lesion. The stent is expanded to a larger diameter for placement or implantation in the vasculature, often by the balloon portion of the catheter. Stents delivered to a restricted coronary artery, expanded to a larger diameter as by a balloon catheter, and left in place in the artery at the site of a dilated lesion are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,207 to Kreamer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,926 to Derbyshire; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 to Palnaz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,377 to Burton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,548 to Lau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,399 to Lau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,426 to Lau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,664 to Pinchuk; U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,090 to Martinez et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 to Savin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,341 to Solar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,416 to Ryan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,451 to Harada and European Pat. No. Application No. 707 837 A1 to Sheiban, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. A stent particularly preferred for use with this invention is described in PCT Application No. 960 3092 A1, published Feb. 8, 1996, the content of which is also incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is particularly directed to improved arrangements for catheters of reduced profile for performing angioplasty and for releasably attaching the stent to the catheter to facilitate delivery thereof. The invention is applicable to all the various types of catheters used in such procedures, including rapid exchange types and over-the-wire types.
The various embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are shown in schematic form for clarity and simplicity of illustration. It is anticipated that those familiar with this art will be able to incorporate the invention into actual catheters without difficulty. Similar elements in the Figures are identified by similar or identical numbers.